A Friend in Need
by pottermum
Summary: A friendship story, mostly of Ginny and Luna, but also involving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean. A true friend is there for you in good times and bad. For Ginny Weasley Potter's birthday on Aug 11. Rated for mention of breast feeding.


Ginny sat beside Luna, holding her hand. Harry sat next to Ginny, holding little James. A small group of people sat around, listening to Arthur Weasley speak. It was a memorial service for Xeno Lovegood.

Luna had been away on her travels when Ginny had contacted her. Arthur had gone to the Lovegood's house when his Quibbler edition was two days late. He'd found his old friend already gone, clutching a photo of his wife and their baby daughter.

It was fair to say that Xeno had changed after the war. He was ashamed of his actions against Harry, Ron and Hermione, even though Luna had assured him they bore him no grudge. He retreated more into himself, devoting his time to the Quibbler, especially when Luna left Hogwarts and started travelling in search of her beloved creatures.

Everyone clapped politely when a man that had been a fan of the Quibbler sat down, after explaining that Xeno had been his idol. Luna stood and thanked him, then sat back down as Arthur finished by thanking everyone for coming.

Luna stood and also thanked everyone for coming. Some lingered for tea and refreshments, but finally it was just her, Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. It was nice of you to have the service here, and you spoke so nice. Daddy would really have appreciated it," said Luna.

"You're welcome. Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?" asked Molly.

"No thanks. I really should get home. I'm putting together the last issue of the Quibbler, to pay tribute to my dad, and then I'm going to start packing up the house so I can sell it. I should go, lots to do. Bye now," said Luna, waving.

"Luna, are you sure you want to do all that right now?" asked Ginny.

"I don't have much else to do," shrugged Luna. She kissed little James on his cheek. "Bye." She apparated away.

"Come on love, let's get James home," said Harry, jiggling his son.

"Okay," sighed Ginny. She and Harry left soon after to return home to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny thought about Luna a lot for the rest of the day. She hated to think of her friend in her home all alone.

"Hey Gin, I've been thinking about something Luna said," said Harry.

"James asleep?" she asked him. Harry nodded. "I've been thinking about Luna too," she said worriedly.

Between the two of them they came up with an idea. Ginny sent out some owls, and spent the night answering fire-calls.

The next morning, Luna was up early. She spent the late afternoon packing up her mother's old potions room, and a lot of her father's Quibbler equipment. When she heard a knock at her door, she wondered who it could be.

She opened the door to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean on her doorstep.

"Hello. It's nice to see you. Come in," said Luna. They all came inside. Ginny hugged her.

"We've come to help you for the whole weekend, Luna," said Ginny. "Whatever you need us to do."

"I'd love to help you with the Quibbler," said Dean. "I thought I could draw a picture of your dad for your final issue."

"That would be nice, thank you Dean," smiled Luna at her friend. They'd had a close friendship since they'd been held in Malfoy Manor together.

"Nev, Harry and I can help with furniture or anything," said Ron.

"Ginny and I can help with the kitchen, and your personal things," said Hermione. "That will free you up to help Dean."

"You are all the best friends, thank you," said Luna. "I happily accept your help. Where's little Jem today, Ginny?"

"I left him at the Burrow with Mum," said Ginny. She slung an arm around Luna's waist. "She'll bring him over when she brings us lunch. He'd love to spend time with his Auntie Luna."

"Oh, I don't have much food in the house," said Luna, worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. Hannah's bringing us tea tonight," said Neville.

"Luna, I've made up lists and colour coded them and cross referenced them, allowing for breaks and I think-" began Hermione, handing out parchment.

"Right then, let's get started," said Ginny, cutting her off.

"Actually Luna, I was wondering if you still wanted to sell your house. It's just that Ginny and I have been talking about getting something more 'family friendly' than Grimmauld Place and- " said Harry, trying to remember all the points he wanted to make.

"Okay," said Luna.

"-close to the Burrow, and with all the land we could-wait, did you just say okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Okay. I would love for you, Ginny and little Jem to live here. It will need a lot of renovations, though," said Luna. When Death Eaters attacked, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione, they had done much damage, that had only been barely repaired.

"Are you sure you want to sell your home, Luna? It's so soon after your dad..." asked Ginny.

"A house is just a house. Home is where your heart is, it doesn't have to be a place. But Mum, Dad and I had good times here, and I know you will too," said Luna.

"Oh, Luna, you've made us so happy. Thank you," said Ginny, hugging her.

"This is all very nice, but we are now half an hour behind my schedule," reminded Hermione.

"We'll go to Gringott's Monday morning first thing," said Harry, hugging Luna.

"Let's go, people," said Hermione, clapping her hands and shooing people away.

"Harry, Ginny, would you mind doing my Dad's room," said Luna. "I've taken out his personal things that I want to keep. If you could just box things up, that would be great."

"Of course Luna," said Harry. He and Ginny went upstairs. Hermione went to the kitchen. Luna, Dean, Ron and Neville headed for the basement.

They worked tirelessly till lunchtime. Molly and Arthur came over, bringing little James. Harry's face lit up at the sight of his son and he cuddled him close before handing him off to Ginny for a feed. Harry sat with them on the lounge, while the rest enjoyed lunch at the dining table. After lunch, they all got back to it.

Luna had produced her own little cot for James to sleep in. "We'll keep him in here, while we do your room, Luna," said Ginny gently.

"I was so busy going through Dad's room, I haven't even started in here," said Luna, looking around.

"We'll take it slowly. You just let us know what you want to keep," said Hermione, patting Luna's arm.

"There's over twenty years of memories in here," said Luna, looking around.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready, Luna," said Ginny.

"No, it's fine. They're good memories. I'll start on my wardrobe. Hermione, would you like all my books?" asked Luna.

"Thank you Luna, that would be nice. I'll just go grab some boxes," said Hermione. She left the other two alone.

Ginny moved closer to Luna. "I remember coming over and playing, and having sleepovers here, do you?"

Luna smiled. "Yes. We had fun, didn't we? You've been a good friend, Ginny."

Her eyes drifted up to the mural she had drawn of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. She had added Dean since Ginny had last seen it. Fine golden chains linked them, made up of the word 'friends'.

"I'd love to keep that there, if you don't mind. We'll probably use this room for the nursery. James will love looking up and seeing familiar faces watching over him," said Ginny softly.

"I'd love that," smiled Luna.

"Of course, we'll need to add your portrait," said Ginny.

Hermione came back, and they got to work.

They all worked steadily until Hannah arrived with their dinner. Dean and Luna had sent out all the copies of the Quibbler, which seemed to relieve Luna that the paper was finally done. Harry produced a bottle of Muggle champagne, and they toasted Xeno and the Quibbler. Ginny declined, saying she was breast feeding, and Hermione declined as she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

James was handed around as they talked and laughed. They reminisced about good times at Hogwarts, and good times since. They caught up with news of other friends and talked about future plans. Luna told her friends that she was heading off on her travels again once everything had been settled with the house. She mentioned her friend Rolf often. None of Luna's friends had actually met the man, and Ron even wondered if, like the Crumple Horned Snorkak, he really existed.

Soon it was time for everyone to go. Hermione and Ron left first, followed by Dean. Neville and Hannah left early too. Harry and Ginny lingered, reluctant to leave Luna alone.

"Would you like to stay the night? I really would like the company," said Luna.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick look. "Of course we'll stay, Luna," said Ginny.

"Oh good. It will be like old times, won't it, Ginny," said Luna. She rocked little James, who was dozing, and kissed his forehead. "He really is a treasure."

They went to bed soon after. Luna slept in her old bed, and Harry and Ginny slept in a guest bedroom with James in his cot beside the bed. When James stirred shortly after midnight for a feed, Ginny got up and went to feed him in the lounge. To her surprise, Luna was there, gazing out the window.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny asked her. She got settled and put James to her breast. He latched on, gazing up at his mother's face. She stroked his face lovingly.

Luna came and sat next to Ginny. She lay her head on Ginny's shoulder and stroked James' cheek. His gaze went to Luna.

"He's so precious," she said softly. James latched onto her finger.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ginny asked Luna. Luna nodded. "I'm pregnant again. We're not telling anyone just yet. Ron and Hermione just announced her pregnancy, so we want to give them the limelight for now. If you're going to be leaving soon, well, I just wanted to tell you myself."

"Your babies are very lucky to have you as parents," said Luna. "He's so precious. I bet Harry is excited."

"Stunned might be a better word, for both of us. Having two kids under two wasn't the plan, but now the shock has worn off, we're both really happy. Hopefully the two kids will grow up to be close. If it's a girl, we're going to name her Lily...Lily Luna."

"Like me," said Luna happily.

"No Luna, for you," said Ginny.

Ginny sat James up and rubbed his back. He burped, bringing up a little bit of milk. Luna tenderly wiped it clean, and Ginny put him back on the other breast.

"I hope I have a baby one day," mused Luna.

"You'll be a wonderful mum," said Ginny. They watched as James fell asleep.

"Ginny, once you've put James back in his cot, would you come outside with me?" asked Luna.

"Sure, I won't be long," said Ginny. She went back to their room and changed his nappy. He didn't wake.

Harry stirred as she lay James back in his cot. "I'm just staying up with Luna," she told him.

"Is she okay?" asked Harry, half asleep.

"I think so," said Ginny, kissing him lightly. "Go back to sleep."

Ginny went back to the lounge room. Luna was again standing by the window, holding an urn.

"It's a lovely night out- a full moon. There's a light breeze, and I'd like to scatter my dad's ashes. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Do you have somewhere in mind?" asked Ginny.

"I think down near the stream. We scattered Mum's ashes there, too. Dad and I spent many a fun hour down there, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. I think Dad would like that."

"Sounds perfect," said Ginny softly. She followed Luna out and they walked down to the stream.

Luna clamoured on to a rock. She took the lid off the urn, shook it and let the wind pick up the ashes and blow them away.

"It helps to know he's back with Mum," said Luna softly. "He wasn't really living these last few years, just existing."

She stepped down as the last of Xeno's ashes flew in the air. Ginny hugged her. "It's okay to cry, Luna."

"No, I'm not quite ready yet. Shall we head back?" asked Luna. Ginny nodded, and arm in arm, they headed back to the house.

"You know, you'll always be welcome at ours when you return to England. You're a part of our family, Luna," said Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny. I'm not sure where we're going. Rolf has been in the Alps, and out of touch, which is why he didn't come for the service. I hope to hear from him soon," said Luna.

They went inside and hugged each other before going to their rooms. Harry mumbled and pulled Ginny close when she got into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning everyone returned by eight o'clock. All that was left to pack was the old fashioned printing press that they had used to print the Quibbler, and the last bits of the kitchen and Luna's room.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were making a start on breakfast while Ron, Dean, Harry and Neville made plans for the house once the sale had gone through. Harry also asked Neville about putting in a garden in the back yard when he and Ginny moved in.

Luna had handed a plate of eggs and toast to Dean when Ginny happened to look out the window. "Luna, there's a man walking up to the door. Do you know who he is?"

Hermione and Luna peered out the window. Luna let out a gasp, and ran outside, despite still being in her nightgown.

"Who is it?" asked Harry and Ron, moving to the window, with their wands out. They watched as Luna ran down to the man.

He dropped his bags and smiled. He opened his arms and Luna jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist. She buried her head in his neck, and started crying.

"Oh," said Ginny, putting her hand up to her mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, offering comfort. Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"We should give them some privacy," said Hermione. Everyone agreed and started to move away.

Ginny stayed, watching her friend. The man looked up and his and Ginny's eyes met. He nodded to her, smiling sadly. He walked away with Luna, still sobbing.

"Merlin's beard, he's bloody gorgeous. Did you see him, Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head, while Harry grunted. Ron didn't look happy either.

Ginny grinned at him. "I just meant if you like that tall, hunky, handsome blonde type. Not my type, though." She leaned over to kiss Harry. "I like my wizard to be scarred, dark and handsome."

James gurgled from Ron's arms, and Harry drew Ginny into his arms. "Good answer," he said, chuckling.

They continued their breakfast, taking their time. Finally, about an hour later, Luna came in. Her eyes were red, but she looked happy. The man followed, smiling at everyone, but he only had eyes for Luna.

Luna took his hand. "Rolf, these are my wonderful friends. That's Dean, Neville, Ron and his wife Hermione. This is Harry, Ginny and their son James." She pointed them out as she mentioned their names.

"Hi Rolf," they all said together.

The man grinned, looking down at Luna. She took his hand.

"Everyone, this is Rolf. My home."

FINITE


End file.
